Our Greatest Fear
by briloveMorgan1
Summary: Rita prays on the rangers fears.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

A/N: I am backkkkkkk. This is my first story in while so please give feedback.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Good Morning, Angel Grove High the basketball game is at 6 o'clock tonight," a happy student said over the intercom.

The rangers were standing the hallway talking about their day so far.

"Hey you guys," Billy said walking over to friends with a handful of books from the library. Luckily his friends were stand in front of his locker waiting for him.

"Hey Billy, what's up", Tommy, Jason, Kim, Zack and Trini said as Billy walked to them.

"Have you guys talked to Ms. Williams the guidance counselor yet", Billy asked as he putting the books in his locker.

"No, but I have an appointment to talk with her next week," Zack said.

"I went today before I went to the library. She's really nice and she is going to help apply for MIT", Billy said with excitement in his voice. MIT was Billy's dream school he never thought about going anywhere else. He had pictures of the school's campus and posters on his wall. He loved their technology program and knew they he would benefit from the excellent professors.

"That's great Billy. I know that's your dream school," Kim school patting Billy on the shoulder.

"Yeah the only thing is I have to pull up my AP English grade," Billy said.

Everyone looked at him in shock for a second. Billy had to pull up a grade, what was the world coming to. Jason finally broke the silence.

"Billy don't you have an A in that class already," he asked confused.

"Yes, but I need an A+ for the full scholarship", Billy said just as the bell rang for class.

They all walked into Ms. Carson's history class and took their seats.

"Class today we will be working on our decade group projects. Every break into your groups and being working", Ms. Carson said as they students began to move their desks into their groups. Tommy, Billy, Kim, Zack, Trini, and Jason were all in a group together.

Trini felt she was very lucky to be working with her best friends. Trini had been friends with them since 1st grade and Tommy since last year. They had the 50s as their decade and everyone was discussing different point about the era.

"Before we start what do you guys think about going to the movies tomorrow to see the new Stars Wars," Trini said exciting everyone in the group.

"That's a great idea," Billy said, "I think there show one around 2:30."

"Great let's meet at the youth center.", Zack said.

"Cool," Trini said happy to be spending the weekend with her friends, "okay now on to the project".

"I did some research about the civil rights movement last nights," Tommy said as the classroom door opened.

Tommy looked toward the door and was floored. In walked a girl that Tommy had never seen before. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that had Tommy at a loss for words. She walked to Ms. Carson's desk a handed her a slip of paper.

"Class", Ms. Carson said calling everyone to attention, "we have a new student named Katherine Hillard and she coming to us from Australia. Every make her feel welcome and I'm going you in Aisha's group."

Katherine walked to an empty moving it to Aisha's group and began talking. Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Tommy had never felt this way before about a girl.

"Earth to Tommy," Kim said waving her hands in his face to get his attention.

"What", he said snapping back to reality as the group giggled.

"Are you going to tell us the civil rights movement or dream about the new girl," Kim said getting a full laugh from the group.

"HA HA," Tommy mocked as he began to discuss the civil rights movement.

Class ended and everyone exited the classroom to go to their next period. Tommy saw Katherine talking to Tanya and Aisha as they walked down the hall. Tommy wanted to talk to her but was way too nervous.

Kim went to her locker get her biology book. When she retrieved her book and closed it. Skull was standing there.

"So, Kim how about me and you go out this Saturday night to the new horror movie," Skull said.

"No," Kim said walking away.

"Oh, come on why not," Skull begged.

"Because I have a boyfriend," she annoyed.

"You're still with that loser," Skull laughed but cut it short when her boyfriend walked up and put his arm around her waist.

"You okay babe, Jason to his girlfriend Kim.

"I am now", she said as they walked to class leaving Skull dumbfounded.

**Later that day**

"Jason, you have to go fast my dad will be home soon", Kim said as she and her boyfriend got re-dressed. Jason and Kim had been together for almost a year and just started having sex.

"I know I'm trying to find my shirt," Jason said moving as fast as possible.

"I found it", Kim said throwing him his shirt.

Jason put his shirt on and grabbed his backpack. They walked down the stairs to the front door where Jason opened the door to leave.

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow at the youth center," Kim said giving him a kiss.

"Of course, babe. I have a class with Tommy from 11-12, you have gymnastic until 1, and after we are all going to the movies", Jason said with smile.

"Okay see you later", Kim said as she watched Jason leave. She to herself how happy she was that they were dating. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and start on her homework.

**The next day**

Kim was practicing her floor exercise when her coach Mrs. Rossi came up to her.

"Excellent job Kim. You are definitely getting a spot in the city gymnastics tournament," she smiling, "now work on your vaults and you can go for the day. It looks like your boyfriend is waiting".

Mrs. Rossi looked over at Jason who was waiting at a table watching Kim. Kim had loved gymnastic since she was a child. It was something that she was really good at and it brought her happiness. Gymnastics gave her an outlet for her problems with her mother moving and her father moving a lot more hours. When she did gymnastics nothing mattered but her and the movements. All of problems disappeared.

When Kim finished her vaults, she, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Tommy headed at the movie theater. They were excited to see the new Star Wars movie. As they walked to the concession stand Trini noticed some of their other friends from school.

"Hey guys there Aisha, Tanya, Rock, and Adam", Trini said.

"Oh yeah", Billy said walking over to them.

"What's up guys", Zack said walk he and the rest of the group walked over to their friends.

"Hey guys," Aisha said.

"What are you guys going to see," Adam asked.

"The new Star Wars we're all excited. What about you guys," Billy asked the group.

"Us too. We should all seat together," Rock said.

"That sounds great, let's head in," Tommy said.

"We are but we were waiting for someone. Oh, there she is" Tanya said.

Tommy's heart began beating faster than it has in his entire life when Katherine walked in and up to the group.

"Everybody you remember Kat from school," Tanya said reintroducing her friend.

"Hey everyone," Kat said with that smile that made Tommy's heart melt.

"Hey", everyone said as they began walk into the movie.

"I'm Tommy," he said after getting up the courage.

"Nice to meet up," she said still smiling.

He sat in the seat next to her in the movie and talked every now and then when she needed something explained. Which he was happy to do. After the movies Kat and her group left to go to the youth center for smoothies. Tommy thought to himself_ why didn't I ask her out._ Just their communicators went off. They all walked to the side alley.

"We read you Zordon," Jason said into his communicators.

"Rangers Rita has sent her monster Lexter to the warehouse district, and is terrorizing citizens," Zordon said, "Go and let the power protect you".

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME", Jason told the rest of rangers. Jason loved being a ranger. He loved protecting people from the Rita's evil or anything that could harm them. He always wanted everyone to be safe and he felt the rangers gave him the best way to do that. For that he was forever thankful to Zordon and Alpha for picking him.

"DRAGON ZORD"

"MASTODON"

"PTERODCATYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

The rangers morphed and teleported to the warehouse district.

Later that night after they won the fight Zack was laying in his bed thinking about some the rangers most recent fights with Rita. He thought to himself about how their fight with a monster named Bracket last week was a close call. They almost lost if Trini hadn't had thought about the monster's fighting style being similar to MMA Rita would have won. What would to the Earth or the rangers if Rita won. Zack decided to put his thought to the side and go to sleep.

**Meanwhile on the Moon**

"Those power rangers give me a headache," Rita shouted as she stomped to her throne pushing everyone out her way, "they destroyed my beautiful monster".

"Well maybe you should may a better monster", Squat said.

"Yeah a bigger monster with fangs and five heads," Baboo agreed.

"NO that won't do," Rita said sadly, "what do I have to do to beat them."

"My queen what about making them all blind if they can't see you will win," Baboo said.

"Shut up Baboo you so stupid that won't work," Rita screamed.

As she continued to scream Squat and Baboo huddled together.

"Boy I am afraid for her when she screams." Baboo said cowering with his friend.

"Me too", Squat said.

Just Rita got a wonderfully awful idea.

"Finster", She yelled as she jumped from her throne and run to Finster's monster making room.

"Yes, my queen", He said look through his monster book.

"Make me a monster but just any monster me," she said with an evil grin, "make a monster that will play those power rangers deepest fears. Make me The Fearmonger".

"Brilliant, my queen those rangers will never know what hit them," Finster exclaimed run to his machine to begin work.

"Who is The Fearmonger," Goldar asked

"One of the monsters. He has the power to send people to different dimension inhabited by their greatest fear," she laughed.

Rita laughed her wicked evil laugh as Finster came into the room with The Fearmonger. The Fearmonger stood 6 feet tall with long black hair, three eyes, and a spider's body.

"My queen how may I serve you," The Fearmonger said with her angelic voice.

"Fearmonger I want you to go to Earth and send those rangers to a dimension where they are confronted with their greatest fear," Rita proclaimed.

"Yes, my queen those power rangers will be paralyzed with fear and dread they will never return", The Fearmonger laughed.


End file.
